tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universe - 1985
This Universe is a Fan Adaptation of my favourite universes I read and watched. This is a spin-Off based of Sentai/PR. Not only they lived in this Earth, there are other warriors like the Riders, Ultramen, metal heroes and the rest. Plot This is an different Earth as part of the Multiverse and based of Alternate Canon/Alternate Universe. All warriors are chosen because of their courage, friendship, love, wisdom, happiness and hope. This is a reality home of other Heroes and Villains. Residents Heroes from other places * Tomica Hero Rescue Force (A.R World Version) * Tomica Hero Rescue Fire (A.R World Version) * Genseishin Justirisers (A.R World Version) * Chouseishin Gransazers (A.R World Version) * Kantai Saxer-X (A.R World Version) * Kikaider (A.R World Version) Metal/Space/Rescue Heroes ''' *Space Sheriffs (Next Generation World version) *Dimensional Warrior Spielban (A.R. World version) *Special Rescue Police Winspector (A.R World Version) *Special Rescue Command Solbrain (A.R World Version) *Special Rescue Exceedraft (A.R World Version) * Blue SWAT (A.R World Version) * Superhuman-Machine Metalder (A.R World Version) * Janperson (A.R World Version) '''Others *VR Troopers (A.R. World version) *Zaido Team (A.R. World version) *Sheriff Skyfire (A.R World Version) *Superhero Children (Based of Beetle-borgs but different) *Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog (Time Travel) *Tattooed Teenage Alien Fighters (A.R World Version) Kamen/Masked Rider Heroes *Masked Rider Kuuga (A.R. World version) *Masked Rider Grasshopper (Lex Stewart-Grandson of King Lexian and Dex’s Son) *Masked Rider Drive (A.R. World version) *Masked Rider Ryuki (Dragon Knight A.R. World version) *Masked Rider 555 (A.R. World version) *Masked Rider Kabuto (A.R. World version) *Masked Rider Wizard (A.R. World version) *Masked Rider Hibiki (A.R. World version) *Beetle Fighter (First) *Beetle Fighter Kabuto (Second) *Masked Rider DCD (A.R. World version) *Masked Rider Zi-O (A.R. World version) Ultraman Heroes *Ultraman *Ultraman Zoffy *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Taro *Ultraseven (Orignal) *Ultraman SAGA *Ultraman Great *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman X *Ultraman Red and Blue *Ultraman Amazing (My OC) *Ultraman GEED *Ultraman ORB Sentai/Rangers Heroes *Myhical Squadron Rangers (My OC Team) *'' Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (movie team)'' *Cainozoic Era Power Rangers (movie team) *HyperForce Rangers *Salor Rangers (My OC Team) *Omega Rangers (My OC Team) *MegaForce Rangers (A.R. version) *Legend of the Beasts Rangers *Elite Rangers *Alien Rangers *Shinkengers/Samurai Rangers (OG Team) *Kyurangers *Oh-Rangers (Zeo) *Time-Rangers (TF) (My OC Team) *SPD Rangers (Deka-Rangers) (My OC Team) *Go-Ongers (RPM) (My OC Team) *Buster-Rangers (Go-Busters/Beast Morphers) (My OC Team) *Zyuohger (My OC Team) *Gingaman *Gao-Rangers (WF) *Changeman *Dairangers *Shinkengers/Samurai Rangers (OG Team) *Ninningers *Kyurangers *Magirangers *Gokaigers Allies and Minor Cast * Shunsuke Masaki (Winspector) * Junko Fujino (Winspector) * Hisako Koyama (Winspector) * Ryota Koyama (Winspector) * Shin Nonoyama (Winspector) * Yuko Kagawa (Ryouma's little sister) * Madocks ( Winspector's supercomputer) * Demitasse (Demitasse is a small robot with Bikel and Walter and secret investigation activity.) * Professor Hart (VR Troopers) * Tao Chong (VR Troopers) * Mia Chong (VR Troopers) * Mouse MacKenzie (VR Troopers) * Elmo and Scuzzy (VR Troopers) * Percy Riktor (VR Troopers) * Springer (Metalder) * Mai Ogi * Hakko Kita * Ejin * Boomerang * Nambara Family * Kerly and Hanna * The Golden Bird * Tarzan of the Galaxy * Anna * Marin * Daigorou Koyama * Miwa Koyama * Galactic Force (Zaido Team) * ZyuRangers (Ancestors as ghosty forms to the descendants of them ) * Lina Song (Chosen Ranger) *Mary Masters *Matthew Carson (Cook) *Cassidy Cornell *Barry and Simon (Bulk and Skull version) *Parents and family members (Rangers, Riders, Ultras and other heroes) *Relatives (Rangers, Riders, Ultras and other heroes) *Harry Manson (Red Ranger’s friend) *Emma Harris (Red Ranger’s love interest) *Mandy James *Lt. Stone *Scientists ((Rangers, Riders, Ultras and other heroes) *Sliver Guardians *Betty and Ben Burke *Godzilla (Other kind Monsters) Villains *Waller Empire (Spielban) *Metalder Villains *The Space Crime Organization Makuu (Gavan) *Grimlord (VR Troopers Villains) *Criminals (Some of them in Winspector) *Zaido Villains *The Evil Alliance *Cyber Villains *Lord X (Lord Zedd's Doppelgänger) *Vita (Rita's Doppelgänger and based off her 2017 Movie counterpart) *Scorpina XX (Original's Doppelgänger) *Galaxy Warriors - Enemies of the Omega-Rangers. *Galvanax *Grunts -Foot soldiers, Rocks, Putties, Basher Bots. *Clones of the Rangers - Pyscho Rangers, Robo Rangers and Mutant Rangers. *Evil Avatars (Clones and Doppelgänger's) Creatures *Monsters of the Week *Every Monsters created by the villains using elements, people's energies and emotions. Notes *This number is based of the year I was born and the Super Sentai season Dangeki Sentai Changeman started. *This universe is combination for both Universes of Japanese Metal Heroes and some adaptations. *My fan characters are based of both Metal Heroes and US/English counterparts. *My characters diversity are from different countries around the world being summoned to work together against a bigger enemy for attacking the earth. *My idea of when recreating VR Troopers, I kept the story but I'm changing the costumes to see and tell the differences between them not wearing the same costumes. *This fan fiction is under construction (Still updating). See Also Universe-1985: Kamen/Masked Rider version. Universe-1985: Ultra-Warriors version. Universe-1985: Sentai/PR version. Category:Power Rangers Category:Super Sentai Category:Tokusatsu Category:Universes Category:Universe-1985